1. Field of the Invention
Oxidation-resistant and corrosion-resistant alloys based on doped iron aluminide Fe.sub.3 Al can be used in those thermally highly stressed parts of heat engines which are exposed to oxidizing and/or corrosive actions. In the latter, they should replace oxide-dispersion-hardened steels and nickel-base superalloys to an increasing extent.
2. Discussion of Background
The invention proceeds from an oxidation-resistant and corrosion-resistant alloy. Such an alloy, disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,744 A, contains 24 to 28 atomic % of aluminum, 0.1 to 2 atomic % of niobium, 0.1 to 10 atomic % of chromium, 0.1 to 1 atomic % of boron, 0.1 to 2 atomic % of silicon, the remainder being iron, as constituents. The known alloy is notable in the temperature range between 300.degree. and 700.degree. C. for a high oxidation resistance and corrosion resistance, and for an adequate heat stability. At room temperature, this alloy also has adequate ductility for many applications.